Reward
by Amku
Summary: Unabashed FemShep/Garrus fluffsmut. Very little plot, but lots of inner musing. So if that isn't your thing... *whistles*


A/N: Thanks for reading. I hadn't read a thing on ME2 before I played it. I like games to be a surprise! Whenever I realized that Garrus was a romance option my eyes nearly popped out of their sockets and I knew that I'd have to write this eventually. I pray that Bioware doesn't kill him off in the third solely to encourage players to explore new romance options. They're very good at that, you know. -_-

**Unabashed fluffsmut. Very little plot, but lots of inner musing. So if that isn't your thing... *whistles***

I attempted to keep Garrus as in character as I could, so I hope I accomplished that here. Really there was very little to keep in character until the end anywho. This is mostly written for me, but I decided that I might as well share it with you guys. Enjoy!

**I'm also doing this unbeta'd so I apologize in advance if I missed some errors here and there. I do plan on writing a bit more ME fiction in the future-- if you wouldn't mind giving me a hand just send me a PM and we'll talk. Thanks in advance!**

**--**

Her breasts pressed flat against the cool expanse of glass of the fish tank. She rested her cheek against her arm and puffed out heated breaths that fogged the glass next to her mouth, "So this is what you--" she gasped at a particularly aggressive thrust, "m-meant by 'unloading the clip'?"

The turian behind her did little more than growl in response, lifting her thigh to gain better access to his target. He placed his free hand against the glass next to his lover's head to help balance himself, the other hand held her thigh in its precarious position. The muted sound of her flesh slapping against his plating was arousing in itself, but adding her panting and moaning was nearly too much. The talons of his hand dug into the soft flesh of her leg which elicited a pained grunt from his partner and a hitch in his thrusts, "Sorry." He cursed his overzealous actions.

"Don't be," her tips of her fingers pressed into the glass in a near clawing motion. It was true that it had been a very long time since she had been with anyone at all. Most of these sensations felt like a brand new experience. In all honesty, most of the tissue with which she was feeling this pleasure hadn't even been part of her the last time she'd had the opportunity to enjoy anything like it. In the physical sense, she was a virgin. The thought made her grin.

His sharp thrusts pushed her against the glass and pulled her skin in a slightly uncomfortable manner, though there was no way in hell she'd speak a word of her discomfort and ruin something so good. However, it didn't seem as if she needed to when the turian picked her body up with ease, still remaining attached in the most intimate of ways. She felt like a rag doll, allowing her arms and legs to hang ungracefully after having found no proper way in which to hold them. In a few long strides he laid her on her knees on the bed, positioning himself behind her and placing one foot on the bed for better leverage.

His plating had only been the smallest of problems and she bore a few scuffs and an earful of sincere apologies for it. The biggest problem had been reminding her companion that she was not of his kind and therefore quite squishy and vulnerable, as evidenced by the bruise that would soon form on her thigh. Though it horrified him to think of causing her pain, she was loving every minute of it. Laying her face on it's side, she glanced back to look at his sharp talon-like toes. She traced her finger over the top of one of them and giggled as he was shaken from his reverie, head back, mandibles flared, mouth slightly ajar. "Obviously I'm doing something wrong," he replied with the tiniest of turian smirks as he urged her over to her back. She loved the gravelly quality of his voice.

"Oh no, you're doing everything very ri--" she gasped as he sank into her with such haste that it caught her off guard. She gritted her teeth as he continued his motions, allowing little time for her to adjust.

"See? That's more... what I'm looking for..." he panted, peering through half-lidded eyes at the apex of their joining. He couldn't quite figure out if he was enjoying this so much because she was human and the experience was new or if it was because it was, well, her. No matter how many times he told her and himself that this was simply a means to "blow of steam," he knew that he was in deeper than he wanted to admit. He'd briefly pondered such a relationship before the incident occurred two years ago, before Shepherd had died. He'd squelched any idea of such at the first signs of Lieutenant Alenko's interests. However, with Kaidan out of the picture it left him room to explore his prospects freely.

He gripped her hips and pushed in fully, marveling at how soft and pliant her skin was. Turian females were plated as he was. The only soft parts of their body were their lower belly and inner thighs to allow for easier mating. The jut of their hips allowed for the perfect place to grip. The human female form wasn't so different really, save for the plating and a few other minor details. He placed his palm flat against her chest between her breasts. They jiggled with each thrust and he was amazed at how satisfying the sight was. There were many visually appealing parts of her body. He was quite fond of her curvy nature, nice hips and breasts, lean legs, toned arms and waist... Turian females were angular in shape, having few curves beyond the dips of their waists. He was afraid that she may have ruined sex with his own kind for him. His inner self smirked at the thought.

Her eyes fluttered open to peer up at him. She rested her small hand on top of his large one placed on her chest, curling her fingers around it. "Here," she moved his palm to her breast. He hadn't touched her there because he was too concerned he would injure her with his talons. She smiled a lopsided grin as he explored the new area with great interest, lightly pinching and grabbing and prodding. He was still unsure of himself, but it was a start. She moaned as his dextrous digits touched her in just the right way.

He clenched his jaw as a wave of passion roared through his loins and he locked his eyes with hers. The moment suddenly left him feeling shy and embarrassed. It was too intimate of a moment to be shared by friends. He almost wanted to look away, pull his hand back, apologize and run off to the lower decks to finish this alone. He probably would have had she not rested her free hand on his cheek and thumbed the plating there. A smile graced her lips, one he'd never seen her wear before. It was so gentle and, dare he say, sweet that he found it impossible not to kiss her. He leaned down to her and she pressed her forehead against his lovingly, followed by a trail of mouth kisses from his cheeks to his forehead and back down to his own mouth. He felt strangely inadequate, unable to really return the kiss with his own nonexistent lips.

The moment became more heated at she bucked her hips upwards into his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Pale thighs were pushed forward as he moved to take their spot on the bed, placing his knees flat on the mattress and curling his body protectively over hers. Placing her fingers around the back of his neck, she pressed hot kisses to his cheeks and mandibles, stopping only to catch her breath.

"Garrus," she whimpered helplessly against the side of his face and he pressed his forehead against her shoulder, kissing her the only way he really knew how. Stars flooded her vision and she arched her back into him, her breasts pressing against the plating of his chest and her thrusts becoming short and very deliberate. By some great mercy he was able to tell what her body was indicating and quickened his pace, spreading her thighs more fully and mounting her small form dominantly. Her pants came in quick even bursts and soon he could feel her inner muscles clenching around him in a way that was _very _unlike Turian women. His breath caught in his throat and was quickly forced out in a moan. Thrusts became jagged and disjointed as he found his release. Her lips pressed against his broad shoulder, and she wrapped her arms around his chest possessively as he nearly collapsed on her.

"Oh my... Wow..." she managed to say quietly.

"I... Woah..." he replied.

"We are very eloquent," her attempt at a joke came out in a tiny hoarse voice.

"That was--"

"Amazing," she finished, running her hands up and down his broad shoulder and back.

"Yes," his forehead was still planted on her shoulder. His form was boneless, having gone limp shortly after and only her small grunt roused him, "Oh, I'm sorry." He shifted off of her, sitting on the side of the bed with shaky limbs. It was ridiculous, but he found it impossible to look over his shoulder at her. He wasn't ashamed, but if he turned around all of this would be very real and they would be very naked and still very much friends and that would be very embarrassing because these two friends just shared some of the most amazing sex that he'd ever had. "I should--" he went to stand, but her hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Stay. Please?" The silence was awkward. "I mean, if you want to... If you want to go, that's fine, too."

Garrus placed his hand on top of hers without turning to face her. "Okay," his voice was quiet. "But I should say something first."

"I'm listening."

"I know." He cleared his throat. "I can't pretend as if this is nothing. _This_," he motioned between the two of them with one talon, "is definitely something. I'm not saying that it should be acted on... We both know that beyond the collectors the reapers are out there somewhere. Stirring up these few wasps will only rouse the hive. I can't ask you to be distracted, just as I know you'd never ask that of me, but I will say that I'll be here to "blow off steam" in the mean time. And after... maybe we can have something more permanent..."

He could hear the smile in her voice. The bed shifted under her weight as she moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pressing light kisses to the side of his neck. "You're my best friend, my closest companion. I'd have no other at my side for any battle. I trust you implicitly," she paused to turn his head to her, looking him straight in the eye. "If we live, I'd want nothing more than to have something permanent with you. All of the sacrifice would be more than worth it if I can have you as my reward."

His heart swelled at her confession. He wouldn't say what he was thinking. He wouldn't do that to himself or her because he knew that it definitely wasn't the right time and he'd have spoiled that entire speech. Instead, he pressed his forehead to hers and rested his palm on her cheek. He leaned in closer, attempting to mimic her human mouth kisses, but paled as he poked her in the lip with his mandible. She blinked at him in confusion. "I... Th-That was--" he stopped short as she grinned at him.

"We'll have to work on that," she shifted off of the bed. "I'm going to take a shower. Join me? Maybe we can go find some food after that, huh?"

"Sounds good," he watched as she sauntered off to the bathroom, hips swaying victoriously. She glanced over her shoulder at him, the promise of something more glinting in her eye before the door slid shut behind her.

--

A.N.: Ah! I feel so much better now. Hope you do, too!


End file.
